


Melancholy Baby

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Haunting, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Melancholy, Misery Likes Company, Sad Spock, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is feeling melancholy, then he finds a kindred spirit.





	Melancholy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful old standard "My Melancholy Baby" for the use of its lyrics.

Spock sat oddly disquieted and melancholy. He was missing Leonard and the errant Fred. Home did not feel like home. 

Spock began to sing, and it sounded so lonely.

“Come to me, my melancholy baby…” 

He felt a kindred presence. 

But he was alone.

Spock looked around. 

Nothing. 

Then he saw her. 

Minthe.

She seemed to be rustling her leaves toward him.

He picked her up. 

“Cuddle up and don’t be blue…” he softly sang.

The smell of fresh mint filled the room.

 

McCoy found Spock, asleep, with Minthe in his lap. The smell of mint still perfumed the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song, "My Melancholy Baby."  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
